Kagome's True Form
by KawaiiKitty79
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome get in a fight, Inuyasha goes off to find Kikyo. With Inuyasha gone, Naraku takes the chance to kidnap Kagome and reveal her dark side. When he discovers a secret about Kagome's heritage which even she doesn't know, he decides to use it against her.
1. Chapter 1: Kikyo's Return

**Chapter 1: Kikyo's Return**

"How do you do it, wench?" Inuyasha threw the cards on the ground and turned his back to Kagome with a huff. Kagome blinked a few times and looked over at Shippo, who was rolling on the ground, hugging his stomach and laughing so hard she thought he would burst.

"It's just a game Inuyasha, you shouldn't be getting so mad about it. You'll get the hang of it eventually," Kagome encouraged, but he just kept his back to her and blew some silvery hair out of his face. Shippo jumped onto his adopted mother's lap and looked up at her.

"He's just mad because he's too dumb to win a simple game of cards," Shippo said to Kagome. Before she could even scold him for being rude, Inuyasha had turned around and walloped him on the head. Two lumps formed on Shippo's skull, and Inuyasha turned back around and settled back into his original position with his back to them.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned. Inuyasha tensed and slowly turned his head to look at her, an expression of fear flickering across his dog features. His ears flattened against his hair. "Sit!" Inuyasha yelped as the prayer beads around his neck flared pink and his body was slammed into the dirt with a loud thump. Kagome waited until the cloud of dust had settled and the spell had worn off. "I've told you, Inuyasha! No more hitting Shippo! You apologize, right now."

Her eyes flared with anger while hugging Shippo. Inuyasha just glared at her and brushed off the dirt that now covered his Robe of the Fire Rat. "He should be the one apologizing! I'm not the one acting like a baka! He had it coming to him." Inuyasha straightened and glared at Kagome and Shippo. _When will he learn? That idiot! As long as he has those beads, he should at least attempt to be nice to Kagome!_ Shippo thought. As though Inuyasha had read his thoughts, he turned on the little kitsune. Shippo screamed as Inuyasha chased him around Kagome.

Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha!" She yelled, and both the kit and the hanyou stopped dead in their tracks. "Don't make me -it you again!" Shippo broke out of his paralysis and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's kimono.

"Yeah, I'm just a kid, I don't deserve to be mistreated like this!" He yelled in the hanyou's face. Inuyasha growled at the kit and raised a clawed hand. "Shippo, don't," Kagome tried to say, but the two demons had already started chasing each other around the clearing.

"Get back here you little shrimp!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Idiot!" Shippo screamed back.

"Baka!"

"Annoying hanyou!"

"Stupid little..." Inuyasha abruptly stopped chasing Shippo in circles and sniffed at the air. Shippo was late to realize he had stopped and ran face first into Inuyasha's legs. He fell to the ground and tears started to fall. Kagome walked over and picked up the crying kit in her arms.

"He hurt me!" Shippo cried, rubbing the tears out of his eyes and hugging Kagome. The miko stopped next to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" However, her question was answered when she spotted three soul collectors gliding above the trees. _Kikyo? I thought she was dead..._ Kagome frowned and looked over at Inuyasha. It was obvious that he had noticed the same thing.

"Go, Inuyasha. You should go get Kikyo. She needs you more than we do right now," Kagome said, the pain in her voice masked by the cloak of calm that she put on every time Kikyo was mentioned. Inuyasha stared at her, and suddenly Kagome was very interested in Shippo's tail. The small kitsune looked up at her with puzzled eyes. She gave him a small, obviously fake smile and looked back to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure, Kagome? With Sango and Miroku off fighting demons..." Inuyasha trailed off. This wasn't like her at all. Her face was expressionless, and she refused to meet his eyes. She showed no emotion whatsoever, but he could tell that deep down she was hurting. He felt bad about leaving her, but he just couldn't let go of Kikyo.

"We'll be fine here. Shippo can take care of me." She finally met his gaze and gave him another fake smile. He hesitated, but in the end gave her a small nod and headed off in the direction of the soul collectors. A few times he considered going back; Kikyo was strong, she could take care of herself. But then again, so could Kagome. Plus, she had Shippo to take care of her.

As he jumped from branch to branch, he hoped that Kagome and Shippo would be safe by themselves. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He said as he sprinted off into the forest, leaving both of his companions behind.

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I just am not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


	2. Chapter 2: Distraction

**Chapter 2: Distraction**

Kagome watched as Inuyasha raced away into the forest after Kikyo. _That stupid baka!_ Kagome thought to herself. Shippo embraced her and she hugged him back, but even he couldn't make her feel any better right now. Did Inuyasha know how much it hurt her whenever he left for Kikyo? If he did, he obviously didn't care.

"Momma, did you bring any of your crayons?" Shippo asked, looking up at her with concern written all over his face. She nodded and reached over to her backpack. She pulled out two notepads and a 24 pack of crayons, and they got to work. While they drew, she thought about what had happened between Kikyo and her. Kagome had saved her multiple times, and yet, somehow Kikyo still hated her. Was it because Kagome still had a piece of her soul? Was it because of Inuyasha?

"Momma!" Shippo yelled. Kagome blinked back into reality and looked over at her adopted son. He stared at her as if waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo. I spaced off for a minute. What did you say?" Kagome asked, blushing with embarrassment at not hearing the kit the first time.

"I asked if you were really OK with this. You try to put on a brave face, but I can still see you're sad." Shippo asked, jumping into her lap and staring up at her. She sighed and stroked his tail.

"It's that obvious, huh?" She smiled. Kagome could try as hard as she wanted, but she still couldn't help but feel sad when Inuyasha ran off. "I guess I am a bit disappointed, but it can't be helped." Shippo looked up at her questioningly.

"Momma, do you like Inuyasha?" The little kitsune asked. Kagome gasped a bit, surprised by the sudden question. How did she answer this? Of course she liked Inuyasha, but didn't he like Kikyo?

 _Kikyo had an arrow knocked and ready, pointed straight at Naraku. A long claw extended out of his right arm, lashing out and cutting her bow in half. A deep cut in her shoulder was oozing miasma, and Naraku smirked. His hand grew long and claws formed on his hands. As Inuyasha ran for Kikyo, Naraku pierced her chest and she fell backwards into the canyon, down into the river of miasma._

He had looked so distraught when Kikyo had fallen into that canyon. If that didn't show that he loved her, what else did?

"Of course I like him, but... It's complicated Shippo." She finally replied. Shippo snuggled up against her and handed her the drawing that he had been working on. It was a drawing of her and Inuyasha playing cards, of all things. The drawing was fairly good for a kid of his age, and Shippo looked undoubtedly proud of it. "It's wonderful Shippo! You should draw more often." She said, smiling down at the little kit in her lap.

"I will! Next time, I'll draw a picture of everyone; Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, me and you. Maybe I'll even add in Myoga, if he decides to stick around long enough for me to draw him." They both laughed, and Shippo was happy to see his mother smiling. Kagome started to tickle him, and they laughed even harder until Shippo was practically crying.

Suddenly, Kagome tensed and sat up, staring of to the left of where they were sitting. Shippo hopped out of her lap and looked in the direction she was staring. "What is it?" Shippo asked. He couldn't see anything. Did she sense something that he didn't?

"I sense the Sacred Jewel. It heading toward us. Fast." Her eyes filled with fear as she realized that the jewel she sensed was tainted and nearly whole. _Naraku!_ "Shippo, go find Inuyasha. Now!" She yelled to the kitsune.  
"I'm not leaving you!" Shippo replied stubbornly as Kagome knocked an arrow. She turned back to him, her eyes filled with fear and rage.

"Go!" She yelled. He bolted into the trees and turned around just in time to see Naraku step into the clearing. Kagome raised her bow and screamed, "Hit the mark!" She released the arrow and it glowed pink as it shot toward Naraku. The arrow was just inches from his chest when he caught it in mid air. Kagome looked in Shippo's direction one last time and gave him an unspoken message. _Run!_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been storming through the forest chasing the soul collectors. He burst into a clearing, where soul collectors were circling Kikyo protectively, dropping souls into her frail body. _Kikyo, you're... alive!_ Inuyasha raced over to the miko, and Kikyo turned her head toward him.

The sadness and pain in her eyes was almost unbearable for Inuyasha. He longed to wrapped his arms around her, console her and protect her from Naraku. He thought about the life they had wanted, before Naraku had tricked them into betraying each other. Could they still have that?

"Inuyasha, I have been waiting for you." Kikyo said as another soul dropped into her body. She waved away the soul collectors, who rose and circled higher up in the sky, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo to talk. She turned toward Inuyasha and gave him the closest thing to a smile he had ever seen her try.

"You have?" Inuyasha asked, walking toward her and stopping less than a foot away from her face. She tried another smile, but the pain in her eyes was still there.

"Yes. I knew you would come to see me at some point." Kikyo replied. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her deep, brown eyes.

"Kikyo, are you ok? _Really_ ok?" Inuyasha asked. Here she was standing in front of him, but he had to make sure that she was truly ok, not just acting. She nodded, and suddenly he was embracing her. "I'm glad you're alright." He said. She slowly pulled him away and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, are you ready to come to hell with me?" She asked, and he regarded her silently. Sadly he took his hands off of her shoulders and crossed them over his chest. While he couldn't imagine life without Kikyo, he'd grown feelings for Kagome, too. He couldn't just leave without at least saying goodbye.

"Kikyo, I can't yet. I have to destroy Naraku, and... I have to stay with Kagome until that happens." He replied. Kikyo backed away a little bit and looked at him.

"You won't have to worry about her much longer." Kikyo said with a small smirk. _What is she up to?_ He thought to himself. As he looked at her questioningly, he caught the scent of... Naraku! Soon after came the smell of blood; Kagome's blood.

"What going on Kikyo? Are you in league with Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled, but Kikyo just smiled.

"Of course not. Naraku and I just have similar desires, so I am just making his job a bit easier. I'm surprised that you didn't notice earlier that Naraku was in the region." She said. Inuyasha was baffled that Kikyo would even think about helping that monster that had tried to kill her so many times. What did they _both_ want? He puzzled a bit, and then realized exactly what was happening.

"Was the fact that you're here a distraction to get me away from Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, eyes on fire. It made perfect sense. Kikyo was jealous of Kagome because Inuyasha had feelings for her, and Naraku was afraid of her spiritual powers.

Suddenly, Shippo burst out of the bushes and ran up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, come quick! Naraku showed up, and Kagome can't hold him off much longer!" Shippo yelled, voice thick with worry and despair. Inuyasha gave Kikyo one last growl before grabbing Shippo and running off into the forest. The smell of blood was getting steadily stronger. _Hold on, Kagome. I'm coming!_

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I just am not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Sango and Miroku flew over the treetops on Kirara, tracking the strong demonic aura they had sensed not too long ago. They had come to a silent agreement that this energy was too powerful to be anyone but Naraku. "I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are ok," Sango said, her voice thick with worry. _I've already lost my brother to Naraku... You're the closest thing I have to family now. I can't lose you too, Kagome._ Sango thought to herself.

Miroku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sango. Inuyasha can take care of Kagome and Shippo. They're going to be fine." Sango sighed and hoped that he was right. She wouldn't be able to move on if Naraku killed Kagome, or Inuyasha for that matter.

"Over there!" Miroku pointed to an opening in the trees, where they could see Inuyasha and Shippo racing through the forest. _But where's Kagome?_ Sango thought, immediately assuming the worst. She guided Kirara down to the pair, swooping in beside them.

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping onto Sango's shoulder.

"Shippo, where's Kagome? Is she ok?" Sango asked, looking over at the little kitsune perched on her shoulder. Shippo flicked his tail nervously and his ears flattened.

"For now, I think. Let's just hope she can hold him off until we get there." Inuyasha growled. He didn't even need to say the name, they all knew who he was talking about. _Naraku._ Sango's eyes widened a bit, but she quickly wiped the fear off of her face as too not scare Shippo.

"Don't worry, Shippo. We'll find her. She's more than capable of fighting off Naraku for a while." Miroku said reassuringly, more for Sango than Shippo. She smiled at him appreciatively and followed Inuyasha through the forest. _Hang in there, Kagome. We're coming._

...

"What do you want, Naraku?" Kagome asked, eyes burning with contempt. He had caught one of her arrows? Naraku just chuckled, as if the reason were completely obvious.

"Oh, Kagome. You know exactly why I'm here." Naraku replied with a devilish smirk. Kagome simply knocked another arrow and aimed it at his heart.

"You can't have my jewel shards, Naraku. I won't let you take them." Kagome hissed. She just had to hold him off a bit longer, until Inuyasha and Shippo came back. Unless Inuyasha decided to go with Kikyo. She shook her head slightly and straightened her bow.

"I'm not here for the shards. Those are just a perk. I want you." Naraku laughed as he watched Kagome cringe. _In other words, he wants my purification powers._ "Besides... just taking the shards wouldn't be any fun. I'd rather watch you suffer a bit before I kill you." Suddenly, vines erupted from Naraku's back, spiraling towards Kagome. They wrapped around Kagome's arms and legs, slamming her forcefully into a tree.

She groaned as her back made impact with the rough bark. The vines squeezed her even tighter, and every time she purified them, more took their place.

"Momma!" She heard Shippo yell from the bushes. her friends all burst out of the trees, only to find a barrier separating them from Kagome. "Let my mother go!" Shippo yelled, his voice wavering a bit. Naraku looked over at the little kit, and instantly more branches shot out from him, extending toward the fox.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed as the vines shot toward her adopted son. She closed her eyes, and pinkish-white light blossomed around her, creating her own kind of barrier. The light condensed in an instant, and when she opened her deep, brown eyes, the light blasted towards Naraku. When the blinding light had disappeared, all that was left was a panting Kagome, and a very angry spider demon.

"You'll pay for that, little miko." Naraku snarled. Kagome stood back and weakly knocked another arrow. Naraku laughed at her persistence and a dark purple miasma wrapped around him. Kagome fired her arrow, but the miasma knocked it out of the air. Purple strands of energy shot out at the miko, wrapping themselves around her. Inuyasha could see a faint pink light pulsing inside it, but Kagome was too weak to hold it off for long.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, running toward her friend, only to be blasted back by the barrier. Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and watched it blaze red. His friends watched as her swung the sword, breaking through the barrier and clearing the miasma. By the time it was swept away, Kagome was already limp on the ground.

"Naraku, what do you want with her?" Inuyasha yelled defiantly. Naraku's vines wrapped around Kagome and dropped her in Naraku's arms, limp as a doll. Inuyasha and his friends starting chopping through the vines that had held them off and watched as Naraku floated into the air with Kagome.

"All I want is for her to realize her full potential." Naraku said with a smirk. _What is that supposed to mean?_ Inuyasha thought, a look of confusion spreading across his face. He barely had time to yell Kagome's name before Naraku disappeared, bringing Kagome along with him. _Don't worry Kagome. I will find you._


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep. Her head was pounding; most likely an aftereffect of Naraku's miasma. She brought her hand to her head and realized that her wrists were bound in chains. She tried to purify them, but she couldn't use her powers. "Sleep well?" A voice from the shadows asked. Kagome groaned and propped herself up into a sitting position.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kagome asked the wind sorceress. Kagura stepped out of the shadows where she had been waiting and walked over to Kagome. She kneeled next to her and scanned the young girl. She didn't seem like anything more than a normal miko, except for her strange clothing.

"I want nothing from you, girl. I only want to know why Naraku has you here." Kagome looked over at her and lifted an eyebrow. _She doesn't know?_

"I was just about to ask you that. I have no idea what he wants with me." Kagome whispered, resting her chin on her knees. _I already knew that Naraku didn't trust her, but you'd think she would know something._

Kagura stood up and turned her back to the priestess. _She must have something that Naraku fears, or else he wouldn't have sealed her powers. Just what does he want with her?_ She could feel the miko's gaze on her back as she walked toward the door.

"Good luck with Naraku." She said quietly as she closed the door, leaving Kagome in complete darkness. _What_ does _Naraku want with me?_ Kagome thought, hugging her knees closer to her body. _I'm nothing special. Unless he still has a grudge against Inuyasha, I can't think of anything he would need from me._ She sat there for a while, but nothing came to her.

 _Inuyasha, please come for me soon._

...

Inuyasha ran through the forest at top speed, with Kirara not far behind. _I've got to get to Kagome before Naraku does anything to her._ He thought as he sprinted through the trees, the branches becoming nothing but green and brown blurs.

"Inuyasha, slow down!" Shippo yelled as he hung from the hanyou's shoulder. He had started turning green shortly after Inuyasha had run off, and was now very close to throwing up. Inuyasha growled at him and stopped running.

"Shippo, stop being a wimp! We've got to find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the kitsune, who was on the ground hugging his knees.

"We aren't all as fast or strong as you, Inuyasha! I'm just a kid!" Shippo screamed back. The little fox puffed up his tail. Inuyasha grabbed it and hung him in front of his face. Suddenly, a wall of wind flew past, knocking both Inuyasha and Shippo on the ground. Inuyasha growled as the dust cleared and he saw who had created the wind.

"What are you doing here, Koga?" Inuyasha growled, brushing off the dirt on his hakama. He rested his hand on Tetsaiga and prepared to beat the annoying wolf demon into a pulp.

"I'm tracking Naraku, obviously. I thought I'd just stop in and see my woman before I headed on. Speaking of which, where is she?" Koga asked with grin.

"She is not _your_ woman, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha exclaimed, drawing his sword and holding it in front of him. "Also, Kagome isn't here right now, so there's nothing stopping me from tearing you apart!" Both demons bared their fangs and charged at each other.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, yellow light blasting out from Tetsaiga. Koga nimbly dodged the attack and spun behind Inuyasha, scraping him with his claws. Inuyasha snarled at Koga and dodged another claw.

As Shippo and the others watched them fight, Koga's sidekicks, Ginta and Hakkaku, burst out of the trees. They both were breathing heavily and panting from chasing Koga. They spotted Inuyasha's friends and jogged over.

"Ugh, we finally caught up. Koga smelled Naraku a while back and ran off without us. Where's sis?" Ginta asked, still panting. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and Shippo sighed.

"Don't tell Koga, but she got kidnapped by Naraku again." Shippo whispered into Hakkaku's ear. Instantly, Koga stopped fighting Inuyasha and appeared next to Shippo. Koga grabbed the kitsune and snarled.

"She WHAT?" Koga growled to the whimpering Shippo. Shippo started to flail his arms, and tears leaped out of his eyes.

"He caught us off guard! Inuyasha was away for two seconds and he grabbed her! It's not our fault!" Shippo cried, dangling upside down in Koga's firm grip. The wolf demon turned his attention to Inuyasha, dropping the kitsune on his head. Shippo scampered away from the angry wolf and hid behind Sango's legs.

"You left her by herself?!" Koga yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"It's not like I _knew_ Kagome was going to get kidnapped!" Inuyasha snapped, baring his fangs. "I can't always be around to babysit her!"

Koga grabbed the front of Inuyasha's haori and yelled, "How could you be so careless? I would never let her be kidnapped by the likes of Naraku! What does he want with her, anyway?"

Inuyasha shoved him away and scowled. "How would I know? It's not like he tells me these things!" _All I want is for her to realize her full potential._ Koga stepped away and waved over Hakkaku and Ginta.

"I'm going after her. If she's hurt in any way, I will kill you." Koga snarled. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, and his two pack members were following behind. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga and walked back over to his friends.

"Wow, he was really angry." Shippo whimpered from behind Sango.

"No kidding. He seemed really determined." Miroku replied.

"Keh. If Koga thinks he can find Kagome, I won't stop him from trying. But I'm going to be the one to find Kagome." Inuyasha said with a snarl. _I really hope she's ok._

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I'm just not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**

 **P.s. Thank you guys SO much for commenting and following my story. This is my first fanfic, so it really helps me out if you comment! FemaleWer23, thanks for your enthusiasm! Idyllicdream, thanks for your questions and suggestions! And to everyone who liked my story, thanks to you too! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Kohaku

**Chapter 5: Kohaku**

Kagome sat there for a while, hugging her knees in an effort to keep out the cold. _I wonder what Inuyasha's up to right now?_ Kagome thought. She shook her head and sighed. _No, he's with Kikyo. He isn't going to come for me. I'm just a stupid shard detector._ Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek and wiped it away, leaving the warm, wet liquid on the back of her hand.

She tucked her head in between her knees and pulled her legs closer. She missed playing with Shippo, talking with Sango, and even watching Miroku and her fight. She missed Inuyasha, despite his stubbornness and his two-timing with Kikyo. Kagome smiled as she thought of the good times she'd had with her friends; taking baths in the hot springs with Sango, playing in the fields with Shippo, and attempting to teach Inuyasha to play cards.

After a short while, she'd gotten lost in her thoughts, completely unaware of the world around her. Unknowing of the fact that someone was standing right behind her.

"K-Kagome?" A voice said from the shadows. She snapped out of her dream state and looked in the direction of the voice. She hadn't noticed it before, but she felt a Shikon Jewel shard in the direction she was staring.

"Kohaku? Is that you?" Kagome asked. _He spoke of his own will, which means he must be out of Naraku's control, for now!_ Kagome thought, a smile plastered across her face.

"Um, yeah. You're the priestess that travels with my sister, Sango, right?" He asked, shuffling from foot to foot. Kagome stood up and nodded, stretching her legs.

"How... How is she?" He asked uncertainly, as if he was afraid to ask.

"She's great, actually. She's been really worried about you though. Are you doing alright here?" Kagome responded, tilting her head a bit. Kohaku shrugged and hung his head. "You should know, Kohaku... She doesn't care what you did. She still loves you. She wants you to come back to her." Kohaku brightened up a bit and lifted his head, meeting Kagome's gaze.

"I can't tell you how much I want that." Kohaku's face fell again. "But you know that I can't. Not while he has this shard in my back." Kagome sighed and folded her hands across her chest. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Kohaku... Would you like me to remove it for you? It should have healed your initial wounds by now; it might work." Kagome encouraged. Kohaku looked at her, puzzled, and then stared down at the floor and shuffled some more.

"How can you want to help me? After all I've done..." Kohaku trailed off, a single tear streaming down his face as he recalled himself murdering his family and comrades, and stabbing his own sister in the back. Kagome rested a shackled hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Kohaku. Sango hasn't given up, so why should I?" Kagome smiled down at him, and his face lit up.

"Do you really think it could work? I could go back with my sister and..." He sniffed. "I could be free?" Kohaku let the tears he'd been holding back fall.

Kagome nodded and said, "And if it doesn't work, I can still purify it and you can be free of Naraku." Kohaku let out a cry of joy and hugged Kagome. She held him there for a minute, letting him cry out the tears he had been holding back for such a long time. After a while he pulled back and stared up at her. "Turn around." Kagome told him. He did as he was told and let Kagome pull back his shirt, revealing the jewel in his back. She could feel the evil radiating off of it, and hoped that this would work.

She slowly lifted her hand to the tainted jewel shard, and winced as its power struggled against her own. "Is something wrong?" Kohaku asked. Kagome shook her head and reached toward the jewel, ignoring the uneasy feeling that coursed through her. Her fingers closed around the jewel and she immediately froze. The world around her seemed to slow.

Kagome could hear her own heartbeat, and feel the pulse of the jewel shard as it fought against her. She tried to yank her hand away, but she couldn't move. Inside her head, a voice called out to her. "Well well, can't say I didn't expect this, little miko. You just can't stand by and watch someone suffer can you?" It said in a smooth, evil voice she recognized as Naraku's.

Suddenly, the jewel pulsed again and Kagome was thrown away from Kohaku. Her back collided with the wall, and she fell limply to the floor. She looked up to find Kohaku staring down at her blankly, as well as Naraku standing next to him. Kagura also stood behind them, but while their expressions were cold and cruel, hers was one of regret.

 _Was Kohaku under his control this whole time? Just so that I would touch the jewel?_ Kagome thought. She watched Naraku creep closer to her and smirk as the edges of her vision started to go dark. He held up the full sacred jewel, now with the shard that was in Kohaku's back, and reached toward her. Before she saw what he was going to do, her head slumped and the world went black.

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I'm just not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


	6. Chapter 6: Yin and Yang

**Chapter 6: Yin and Yang**

 _ **Hey guys! Yesterday I wrote chapter 5, and I feel really evil for leaving it at such a bad cliffhanger. So, here I am with another chapter! Hope you guys like it, and please review and favorite! Also, thanks to the people who already did; keep being awesome! - Kawaii_Kitty**_

 __"Did you really have to knock her out?" Kagura asked, still hiding in the corner. Naraku smirked at her from his place next to Kagome's unconscious body.

"Am I not allowed to have a little fun every once and a while?" Naraku replied. Kagura just rolled her eyes and huffed. _Does he really have to be so dramatic?_ She watched as Naraku slid a claw over Kagome's upper arm, which started to bleed. He took one of his fingers, now dripping with Kagome's blood, and dropped it onto the Shikon Jewel.

"What are you doing, Naraku?" Kagura asked, straining her neck to peer over his shoulder. Kagura saw the Shikon Jewel start to swirl and change color.

"The jewel reflects the soul of whoever's blood is placed upon it." Kanna whispered, so quiet that Kagura almost didn't hear her. Kagura kept her eyes on the jewel, which had changed to swirling black and white. "The white is the miko side of her soul; the pure side. The black is the demon within her." Kagura shook her head and stared at the jewel. _This girl is... half demon?_

Meanwhile, Naraku watched as the jewels colors spun around each other. _Interesting. I must have not noticed her demon side earlier because she was always hanging around that mutt; Inuyasha._ The hanyou smiled and turned to his reincarnations. "It seems this girl might be of some use to us." Naraku remarked, clutching the jewel in his hands.

He looked over at the unconscious miko and could sense the evil that was now fighting for control inside her. _It seems tainting her soul won't be hard after all... All I have to do is bring out her demon side._ Suddenly, he noticed the jewel shifting again. The black and white inside of it was twirling together, and he scowled as the colors came to a stop.

Kagura watched as the jewel spun and spun, eventually coming to a stop. Inside the jewel rested the most powerful symbol in Japan; a perfect Yin Yang. She watched as Kanna took in a quick breath. _That's the most emotion I've ever seen from Kanna before. Just what does this mean?_

"Kanna... What does this mean?" Kagura asked the little girl. Kanna looked up at her with her black eyes and expressionless face.

"It means that her soul reflects the unity between demons and humans." Naraku hissed, staring daggers at Kagome's motionless form. _The last person with a soul like that was..._ Naraku trailed off, not even allowing himself to consider it. But then again, this girl had more spiritual power than anyone he had ever met, and she hadn't had barely a day of training.

Naraku let his eyes wander down to the sacred jewel, which still displayed a perfect Yin Yang. _There's no doubt about it. Somehow, this girl represents the unity between the two most powerful forces in the universe._ Naraku looked back to Kagome and kneeled down next to her. He had met the great priestess once, a long time ago. Now that he thought about it, even though she was Kikyo's reincarnation, still held the features of the priestess.

During all of their fights, her sacred arrows had also felt somewhat familiar. He placed his hand on his shoulder and ran his hand over the scar there. He had gotten this from one of the same sacred arrows Kagome used, though it was much stronger.

In addition, with the power of the tainted jewel shard now inside her, he could feel her demonic presence too. Although it was faint, it was extraordinarily powerful. _Something, or someone, must've sealed her demonic energy or I would have sensed it before now._ Naraku thought.

There was no doubt about it. If her obvious power hadn't been enough to prove it, the Shikon Jewel would have. _As much as I hate to admit it, this girl might be even more powerful than me. The miko in front of me possesses the power of the two most formidable beings on Earth; Midoriko and Magatushi._ Naraku snarled and pounded the wall, causing dust to rain from the ceiling.

"Kagura and Kanna, ensure that this girl does not wake up on any condition. One of you will monitor her at all times, and whoever disobeys these rules will be severely punished. Am I clear?!" Naraku yelled at the woman and girl before him. The both bowed respectfully as he stormed out of the room. _Now that the power of the jewel is inside her and the spell sealing her powers is broken, there is no telling what she would do if she woke up!_

Kagura stared as Naraku stomped out of the room, leaving them with the young miko. _What is it about her that scares Naraku so much? Could she be the one to set me free?_

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I'm just not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mother and Daughter

**Chapter 7: Mother and Daughter**

 _ **Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter of**_ **Kagome's True Form.** _ **I've really enjoyed writing this story, and the comments and support have been so amazing! I am now at 17 FAVS, 10 COMMENTS and 32 FOLLOWS! I promise I will try to drag on this fanfic as long as I can, because I will be**_ _ **so**_ _ **sad when it ends. Before I start the chapter, I want to thank**_ **James Birdsong, Love me, orangeLexi, anchorsark, Elfen Children, Chibi Pika Girl, FemaleWer23 and Idyllicdream for commenting, and to everyone who favorited and followed me and my story. Please go check out their accounts, and please leave some more comments! Thanks so much! - KawaiiKitty79 =^.^=**

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest with Shippo clinging to his haori and the others not far behind. It had been two days since Kagura had visited and pointed them in the direction of Naraku's castle, and he could tell they were getting close. The demonic aura around there was stronger than it had ever felt before.

"Inuyasha, I see it!" Miroku yelled from Kirara's back, pointing up ahead to the left. Inuyasha picked up the pace and grinned. _When I get there Naraku, there's gonna be hell to pay._ Inuyasha thought. As they ran toward the castle, Inuyasha thought of his conversation with Kagura...

 _"What are you doing here Kagura? I'm in a really bad mood, so I suggest you get out of the way before I chop you into little pieces and throw you in a river." Inuyasha yelled at the wind sorceress, feeling like he could take on a hundred demons and not break a sweat._

 _"Relax, that's not my I came here. I have some news about your miko, Kagome." Kagura replied calmly, showing no indication of fear at all. Inuyasha growled at her._

 _"What about her? Do you know where she is?" He asked ferociously. Kagura chuckled at his behavior and dropped down from her feather._

 _"She's being kept in Naraku's castle, about a day or two west of here. Before you ask, she's perfectly fine. Actually, she's under a sleeping spell at the moment, as she has been for about a month now. For some reason, Naraku doesn't want her waking up at all. He fears her, I think." Kagura said in a monotone voice._ Why would Naraku be afraid of Kagome? _Inuyasha thought._

 _"We better get going then." Inuyasha said, turning to his friends. Sango nodded and flew off with Kirara and Miroku. Inuyasha was about to run off too, but Kagura put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"She's not the same person anymore, hanyou. She's different, in more ways than one." Kagura said softly, removing her hand from his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her and lifted an eyebrow._

 _"How so? Did Naraku do something to her?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagura looked away and shook her head._

 _"You'll see when you get there. Don't be too surprised; I don't think she knew either." Kagura replied, and with that she flicked a feather out of her hair and disappeared into the sky._

 _What did she mean by, not the same?_ Inuyasha thought as they ran toward the castle. _I guess I'll find out when I get there._ The hanyou quickened his pace again; he had slowed down while he was deep in thought. _I'm coming Kagome. Please be ok when I get there._

 _..._

Kagome felt like the dreams had been going on for years. Most of them were nightmares, and the ones that were good kept her from going mad. This time, a small light had appeared out of the darkness a ways in front of her. She realized that this was one of the dreams she could control, so she walked forward.

The light was light pink in color, much like the color of her sacred arrows. It looked warm and welcoming, and she considered what to do. _Might as well. What can a dream do, anyway?_ So, she took a tentative step forward and was engulfed in the light.

It was so white that she couldn't see at all for a while, but once the light died down she looked around. She was suspended in midair in a white room; although it was more like a white world. The light extended what seemed like forever in all directions. In front of her stood a woman in the traditional priestesses outfit, but with samurai armor protecting her torso and shoulders. _Midoriko?_

"Yes, I am Midoriko. Well, the spirit of Midoriko anyway." The woman said with a smile, warm eyes gazing down at me. Kagome stepped a bit closer.

"Why are you here?" She asked, gazing up at Midoriko's face. _There's something familiar about her... I don't what it is though._ Kagome thought, tilting her head again. Midoriko smiled warmly and looked down at her sadly.

"I've come to warn you, my dear." Midoriko said. The way she said 'my dear' felt so inviting, but Kagome just couldn't place why. "Soon, you'll be able to tap into your true power. My power." She said, resting her hands on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, clearly confused. Midoriko just smiled again, but this time it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough. But right now you need to wake up. Your friends are near."

This perked Kagome up. "Inuyasha? Sango? They're here?" She asked spiritedly. Midoriko nodded and dropped her hands at her sides.

"Yes. But you must wake up; they are waiting for you."

Kagome's face fell instantly. "I can't. I've tried so many times, but I can never do it." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. Midoriko raised a hand to her face, wiped away the tear and lifted her chin.

"Don't worry. I'm right here to help you." She replied, her eyes becoming teary. She didn't want her to leave; it'd been to long since she'd seen her. But, this had to be done. "If you ever need me again, just ask okay?" Kagome nodded, and in her mind said forcefully, _Wake up!_ Suddenly, the white world around her faded, and Midoriko disappeared with a smile on her face.

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I'm just not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

 **Hello readers! This is KawaiiKitty79, listening to "Shake It Off" (#Swiftie) here with another chapie of my fanfic! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far, and thanks to my most recent followers/reviewers, queenlau, Lady Ree and Vampiress213! Also, to the other followers (figured out how to view them :) AlexandriiaaM, IceisMoon, Kyuubisama201, Redder45, Sailor Rain, Wildcat-Gal23, anchorsark, artemis657, foxcharin, jessthereader13, musicalgemstones, mylissadp, orangeLexi, purpleluva4eva, reichcrystal6, rinmagic2, and summer490. Sorry if I repeated some names, your just that amazing! And to the followers,** **Airi777, AlexandriiaaM,** **Elfen Children, FemaleWer23, GaleLover97, IceisMoon, Kawainess is Justice (awesome pen name!), Lady Ree, Pinestripes25, Redder45, Sailor Rain, Teirune, Thoththo, Vampiress213, Wildcat-Gal23, anchorsark, cynhuang, dragomir2415, foxcharin, jessthereader13, kalis-ralzar, littleJinx, mary. , musicalgemstones, mylissadp, nanni03, orangeLexi, purpleluva4eva, queenlaur, reichcrystal6, rinmagic2, summer490, tigercolby01, wannacook, and zombieninjadino. I had wanted to know all of my readers names by the end of this fanfic, but looks like that won't happen! I'm getting so many more followers than I thought I would! - KawaiiKitty79 =^.^=**

 **P.s. I would love to get to know you all! If you could leave a comment telling me a bit about yourself, that would be great! Also, in the fanfic kusarigama means scythe. Now to the story!**

Inuyasha and the gang burst into the meadow below Naraku's castle. Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara in less than a second, and Inuyasha was growling before he even saw Naraku standing on the other side of the field. The group readied their weapons and glared at him with eyes like fire. More the moment at least, they all looked a bit like demons.

"Well, well, look who it is. The little puppy and his masters." Naraku taunted, smirking at Inuyasha and his friends. He could feel their anger; it would make them act rashly.

"What did you call me? Wanna say that to my face?" Inuyasha snarled, yanking Tetsaiga out of its sheath and pointing it at the spider demon. "Now where's Kagome?" Naraku smirked.

"All in good time, Inuyasha. Your miko's safe in my castle. For now." Naraku added, relishing the look on Inuyasha's face as he said it.

"You better tell me where Kagome is, or I swear I'll use my Wind Scar on you until you're chopped into tiny pieces." Inuyasha yelled, charging at Naraku with a furious battle cry. The others soon joined in, attacking him from all sides. He smirked and decided to have as much fun as he could.

A kusarigama flew past Sango's face, grazing her cheek and giving her enough time to realize who's weapon it was. "Kohaku?" Sango gasped, whipping around to face her younger brother. His eyes were black pits, unfeeling and not able to register what he was doing. He threw his scythe at his sister yet again, who nimbly dodged it with a neat roll.

"Kohaku stop this! Remember!" Sango yelled, throwing her Haraikotsu at him hard enough to knock the wind out of him. However, this allowed Kohaku to charge at her and lash out with his sword. Metal clashed with metal as his sword met hers, pulled out just in the nick of time. As she was holding back her brother, the other side of the battlefield was a wreck.

Multiple Wind Scars had been thrown at Naraku, just to be repelled by his barrier. Underneath them, the grown was scarred and torn up by the fight. Miroku threw several sutra's at Naraku's barrier and Inuyasha threw another Adamant Barrage at him, and even Shippo threw some of his Fox Fire. It was enough to make the barrier stagger a bit, but other than that their attacks had no effect.

Eventually, Naraku's roots shot out of the ground, wrapping both of them in branches. Miroku and Inuyasha struggled against their bonds, kicking and thrashing. Inuyasha extended his arm as far as he could and yelled, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" The vines around him were shredded, dropping him and Miroku. Inuyasha looked toward the castle, realizing that there was a clear path to the castle.

"Go Inuyasha! I'll hold him off. Go get Kagome!" Miroku yelled, throwing more sutra's at Naraku. Inuyasha nodded and threw Tetsaiga over his shoulder, sprinting off toward the castle. He could feel a barrier around it, so he whipped out Red Tetsaiga and destroyed the barrier in own swipe. _I'm coming Kagome._ He thought, hoping that she would be okay.

Inuyasha burst into the castle to find Kagura in the doorway. "Where's Kagome?" He asked, sheathing his sword. The wind sorceress gestured to her left and Inuyasha took off. He kept running, smelling Kagome's scent grow stronger as he got nearer. He stopped at the doorway where the scent was strongest and burst through the door.

On the floor lay Kagome, unscathed except for a cut on her arm. _She smells different..._ Inuyasha thought, but decided to worry about that later. He carefully cut off her shackles and picked her up, carrying her out of the room. He nodded thankfully at Kagura as he ran out of the castle, and she simply smiled and tipped her head.

When he reached the meadow where they had been fighting, Naraku was gone, and his friends were tending to each other's wounds. When he approached them, they all got up and ran to his side.

"Is she okay?" Sango asked fearfully, letting out a sigh of relief when Inuyasha nodded yes. "Thank god." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Kohaku got away again."

"We'll get him back Sango, I promise." Miroku said reassuringly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Meanwhile, we should get Kagome back to Kaede's so she can tend to her." Inuyasha simply nodded and watched as his friends mounted Kirara. _Something's different about her... I just can't place what it is._ Inuyasha thought, looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms. He shook his head and decided to ask Kaede about it when they got back, and then ran after his friends with her hugged closely to his chest.

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I'm just not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams**

 **Hello everybody! This is KawaiiKitty79 with another chapter for you! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but I promise this chapter will make up for it. Also, like I said in the last chapter, I would love to get to know you all, so please leave a comment telling me something about yourself. Your favorite anime, favorite Inuyasha pairing, (InuKag and SanMir all the way!) or just some random little tidbit about you! Thanks so much to all my readers, followers, people who commented, and everyone else! Now, let's get back to the story...**

To Kagome, it seemed like it took only a few seconds to wake up after her meeting with Midoriko. In reality, it was about 3 days. Inuyasha and Sango were the most worried. Sango had Miroku and Kirara to comfort her, but as many times as Shippo tried Inuyasha just denied the fact that he was worried about Kagome and ran off.

On the third night after the group had rescued Kagome, it was Inuyasha who was watching over her when she woke up. They had all been taking shifts, although Inuyasha took most of them. At that moment, the others were outside of Kaede's hut sleeping.

Kagome woke up, at first thinking that she was still inside Naraku's castle. Eventually she realized that she was laying on a mat, and as her eyes adjusted she saw that she was out of danger. She sighed contently, which roused Inuyasha from his light sleep. He saw Kagome change her position under the blankets and was immediately at her side.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" He demanded, watching as she tiredly opened her deep, brown eyes. She nodded and tried to sit up, only to find that her cut arm wouldn't support her weight. Inuyasha rushed to her aid and caught her before she fell back to the floor. He slowly propped her up and into a sitting position. Kagome leaned against the wall of the hut and looked at Inuyasha.

"You've got to be careful, Kagome! We don't want you hurting yourself." Inuyasha said sternly, but somehow comfortingly at the same time.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. It's just a small cut." She said, looking down at her bandaged arm. Inuyasha shuffled closer to her and started unwrapping it carefully. Kagome gasped when she saw the cut. It was a lot bigger than it felt; reaching from her shoulder down to her elbow. It was pretty deep, too, but for some reason it didn't hurt. _Kaede must've given me some herbs for the pain._

Kagome watched as Inuyasha sniffed the wound, letting his dog instincts take over. He bent his head down and licked it, causing Kagome to flinch. He held firm, and Kagome realized that he was only trying to help, so she leaned back against the wall and let out a long breath.

When Inuyasha was done he grabbed a roll of gauze from Kagome's first aid kit that Kaede had been using, and gently started to wrap up her arm. _Inuyasha's acting so caring. He's never like this, except with..._ Kagome suddenly realized what he had been doing before she had been taken by Naraku.

"So, what's going on with Kikyo?" Kagome asked coldly. Inuyasha didn't look up from her wounded arm, but she heard him snarl.

"All I'm gonna say is that next time I see her, she's as good as dead." This surprised Kagome, who tilted her head a bit and stared at him. He tied the gauze tightly around her arm and looked up at her, seeing the confusion in her eyes. He scowled and explained what had happened before he had gone to find Kagome.

Kagome just sighed and said, "So, she's in league with Naraku now?" Inuyasha nodded and laid her arm to rest beside her.

"You should probably get to bed. You're going to have a long day of being attacked by worried friends tomorrow." Inuyasha said, giving her a small smile and sitting down beside her mat. Kagome smiled back and lowered her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The dog demon's eyes widened a bit with surprise, but he decided that he would let her, just this once.

He heard her breathing become slow and rhythmic, and he looked down at her. He finally closed his eyes, and he slept better than he had ever since she had been kidnapped. _I swear Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought, _I will never let you out of my sight again._

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I'm just not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


	10. Chapter 10: My Momma's A Demon!

**Chapter 10: My Momma's A Demon!**

 **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but this chapter is gonna reveal everything... I promise you won't be disappointed! Thank you to Kirisaki and anchorsark for reviewing and to everyone else who favorited and followed my story. Now, onto the next chapter...**

When Kagome opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of big, green eyes staring at her only inches away from her face. Her first instinct was to scream and kick, but upon further inspection she realized who it was.

"Momma!" Shippo yelled, hugging her tightly around the neck. She squeezed him back, and looked over his shoulder to see the rest of her friends standing in the doorway. Sango ran to her side and joined the hug, smiling like a maniac. Miroku got in too, but of course he had something up his sleeve. One arm was around Kagome, and the other was rubbing Sango's butt.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled, slapping him across the face and leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, gently caressing his cheek.

"Ah, but it was worth it." Miroku said dreamily, still rubbing his injured face. There was an awkward silence, and then Shippo giggled. They all held it in for a second, and then everyone was laughing harder than they ever had before.

"It's good to see all of you." Kagome said once she had recovered from her laughing fit. "Where's Inuyasha?" The group all glanced at each other, then back to Kagome.

"I think he blames himself for Naraku kidnapping you." Sango said sadly, taking Kagome's hand in her own. "Once he sees that your ok, he should snap out of it." Kagome tilted her head slightly and sighed.

"He always does that." Kagome whispered, letting her gaze fall to her hands. She got into a sitting position and looked at her friends. "Yeah, well maybe one day he'll stop. He thinks that if anything happens around here, it somehow his fault. I'll talk to him in a while." She plastered a smile on her face and slowly stood up.

Shippo was the first to notice, with his mouth hanging wide open. Sango and Miroku were also quick to see, and their faces instantly displayed shocked expressions. Kagome waved a hand in front of them. "Hello, anybody home?" She asked, shaking her head a bit.

"Momma... why do you have a ears?" Shippo asked, his voice laced with concern and fascination. Kagome just stared at him for a minute.

"What do you mean? I don't have..." She trailed off and tried to tuck a hair behind her ear, only to realize it wasn't there. Slowly, she reached to the top of her head, and gasped to find two furry ears sitting atop her head. "Oh my god... I HAVE EARS!" She exclaimed, digging her hands in her hair. She felt something sharp prick her skull, and lowered her hands to find sharp claws where her nails had been. She felt around her mouth a bit and realized that she had fangs, too!

"You're a... a... demon?" Sango asked curiously , walking up to her friend and reached up a hand. She stopped herself and asked, "Can I touch them?" Kagome looked shocked for a minute, but nodded. Sango carefully placed her fingers on the tips of Kagome's ears, rubbing back and forth. Kagome found this very pleasing, and started to make a purring sound.

She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Sango let go of her ears and Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "So, you're a demon now?" Shippo asked excitedly, his tail twitching back and forth. Kagome was about to answer when a certain hanyou burst into the room.

"I thought I smelled a demon near here so I came to check..." He paused and sniffed a bit, until her found Kagome's gaze. He growled a bit and stepped back, examining her new features.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters or plots. That privilege goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and I am not her. I wish I was, because then I could own the best anime series of all time, but I'm just not. However, thanks to Rumiko for creating Inuyasha, because I can't live without it now. Your awesome, Rumiko!**


End file.
